Fun Time
by YaoiLove101
Summary: I couldn't really think of a better title! I don't really know how to describe this one... it's an Axel and Roxas fic! So please enjoy!


KH – KH

One night, Roxas went into Axel's room to ask him a question and he realized that Axel wasn't even there. "Huh…? I wonder where he went." Roxas said to himself and walked into the room. On the desk, he saw a little black notebook which he picked up and flipped through. "This is Axel's journal." He was about to open it and start reading when the door suddenly opened again and he gasped, running into the closet and closing the door.

Axel walked into the room and sighed as he closed the door. "I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if I'm kept up again tonight, I'm going to burn down half this castle." He then took a deep breath to calm down before he grabbed the zipper of his organization coat and slipped it off his shoulders. He placed the coat in the laundry basket before taking his gloves off and placing them on the desk. He tossed his boots against the wall and unbuckled and unzipped his pants, slipping them off also, leaving him in only boxers.

Inside the closet, Roxas was watching Axel get undressed, and was finding himself liking it.

Suddenly, Axel walked over to the closet and opened the door only to jump back a little in surprise. "Roxas? What are you doing in my closet?"

"I was uh… I just wanted to…"

"Were you spying on me?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"No!"

"No? Oh, I think you were!" He chuckled. "You don't have to spy on me, you know? I'm your boyfriend." He took Roxas' hand and led him into the room. (Just a little piece of info: Axel and Roxas had been dating for a few weeks.)

"Really?"

"Yeah! If you wanted to see my undress, all you had to do was ask!" Axel sat on the bed and leaned back, showing off a bit. He tossed a wink at Roxas and said, "This body is yours, you can do whatever you want to it."

Roxas blushed brightly and looked down. "Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"Something…Something's happening in my pants."

Axel almost burst out laughing, but controlled himself. "That's natural; it just means you're excited. That's the way it's supposed to be between two people who love each other, it means you want to make love."

"Make love?"

"Yeah!"

"But… I…I don't know how to make love." Roxas admitted, totally embarrassed.

"That's okay." Axel said and pulled Roxas onto the bed so that his legs were on either side of Axel's hips. "I can teach you."

"Am I going to like this?"

Axel chuckled again. "Yes, you're going to like this a lot," He whispered into Roxas' ear before licking it. "As will I." He then pushed Roxas down on the bed and started undressing him.

"Wait!" Roxas cried. "Um… you undressed in front of me, and… I kind of want to return the favor."

"Go ahead."

Roxas got up off the bed and stood there for a moment, thinking about what he should do before he unzipped his organization coat, slowly. He let himself cast a sexy smile at Axel before slipping the coat off his shoulders as he swayed his hips a little to further captivate his boyfriend.

Axel chuckled. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I'm positive. Why?"

"Because you're really good at it!"

Roxas just smiled wider and slowly undid his pants button and zipper. He then pulled down his pants and tossed them onto the carpeted floor, leaving him in only boxers also.

"Nice." Axel complimented as he looked at Roxas from top to bottom and licked his lips. He motioned for Roxas to come back onto the bed, and when he was close enough, he pulled him back onto his lap and kissed him.

"Ohh…" Someone suddenly moaned.

At the sound, Roxas lifted his head up and looked at the wall where the noise had come from. "What was that?"

Axel sighed, heavily, "That was Saïx… get used to this, because they're not going to stop."

"Saïx?" The two of them then heard him call out Xemnas' name in a moan. "And Xemnas?"

"Yep." Axel replied and sighed again. "They do this almost every night and always keep me up!"

Roxas thought for a moment before he got an idea. He looked down at Axel and asked, "How about a little payback?"

Axel looked confused before what Roxas was hinting at hit him. He looked at the wall and then back at Roxas with a smirk. "You think we can be louder than they are?"

"We could try."

Axel chuckled. "I gotta say, I'm loving this attitude, Roxas!" He then leaned up and kissed him before flipping them over and pinning him to the bed; as they kissed, Axel grinded his clothed erection against Roxas'. He then pulled away from the kiss and started placing kisses down Roxas' chest and stomach until he got to the hem of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, a bit nervous again suddenly.

"I'm going to give you a blowjob."

"A what? What's a… blowjob?"

"You'll see." Axel said as he slipped Roxas' boxers off. "Don't worry, you're going to love it, and be as loud as you can." He then leaned down and took Roxas' cock into his mouth.

"Ahh, Axel! Ohhh!" Roxas moaned loudly as he tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. "That feels good!"

"See? I told you you'd love it!" He replied as he paused for a moment and then went back to work.

In the next room, Xemnas and Saïx were on the bed; Xemnas was lying down on his back while Saïx was on top, riding him. Suddenly, Xemnas heard a moan coming from Axel's room and he grabbed Saïx's hips to stop him for a moment, "Wait. Listen."

Saïx started to listen and also heard the moaning. "Are they… trying to be louder than we are?"

"I guess."

Saïx smirked. "Hm. Let them try." He started moving his hips again and moaned Xemnas' name. He heard Xemnas groan and he frowned a bit. "Come on, Xemnas, you can do better than that."

Xemnas growled and thrust up into Saïx hard and cried, "Ah! Fucking hell!"

Saïx's smirk returned and he moaned himself. "That's it, Xemnas."

Back in Axel's room, they could still hear Xemnas and Saïx and Axel growled. "Damn it! They're still being louder." He looked down at Roxas and put three fingers in front of his mouth with a command. "Suck."

Roxas nodded, understanding completely, and brought the fingers into his mouth to lube them up a bit.

When Axel felt that his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them out of Roxas' mouth and said, "This is going to hurt at first, but it will start to feel really good soon."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. I trust you, Axel."

"Good." Axel replied with a smile, and he leaned down to kiss Roxas as he slipped a finger inside him. He then broke the kiss and looked down at Roxas. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Tell me when you're ready for more, and if it starts to feel good, you can moan."

Roxas moaned. "Axel, I'm ready for more."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please."

He nodded as he added a second finger, and then a third, and it wasn't long before Roxas was asking for even more than that, so he removed his fingers. "I'm going to go inside you now, you ready?" Roxas nodded, but Axel just smirked and said, "Say it."

"Yes, Axel! I want you inside me!" Roxas cried, and he groaned loudly as he felt Axel come all the way inside him. "Ohh, that feels good!" He bucked his hips against Axel, trying to gain some friction.

Axel chuckled. "I told you that you were going to like this." He then pulled out of Roxas, almost to the point of exiting and slammed back in, moaning loudly. "God, you're so tight!" He lifted one of Roxas' legs up and moved in and out faster.

Back in Saïx's room, he growled when he heard Axel and Roxas moaning louder than before. He rolled over on his back, pulling Xemnas on top of him and smirked. "Fuck me harder!"

Xemnas smirked back. "Don't have to tell me twice." He slammed back inside Saïx and growled.

Saïx moaned and got an idea; he banged his hands against the wall. "This is the best fuck ever!" He cried.

Meanwhile, in Xigbar's room down the hall, he and Demyx were sitting in bed when Xaldin and Luxord walked in.

"Are you guys hearing this?" Luxord asked, meaning the moans and screams coming from Saïx's and Axel's rooms.

"Are we hearing it? What are we, hard of hearing?" Xigbar said. "God, I wouldn't be surprised if their trying to wake the whole universe!"

"I would be surprised if Roxas can walk in the morning." Demyx said, after they heard him scream.

"I hope they stop soon." Xaldin said as he rubbed his temple. "I'm supposed to go on a mission early in the morning."

"Ahh! Axel!" Roxas cried again.

"That's not likely." Xigbar sighed.

The next morning, Axel came into the grey area where Saïx was, standing where he usually did. He smirked and walked over to him. "Hey Saïxy, seems you and Mr. Mansex had some more fun time last night!"

Saïx just smirked and chuckled. "Yes, but it seems that you and Roxas had your own fun time."

"Yeah, we did!" He replied, smugly. When he saw Xigbar walk in, looking tired, he asked, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? The same thing that happened to everyone last night! We all were kept up last night, because of you four!"

"Sorry, man, but I can't help it if I'm such a great lover that I made Roxas scream like that."

Saïx scoffed. "Right. Xemnas is a way better lover than you ever could be!"

"Not true! After all, Roxas and I were louder last night!"

Saïx and Axel are still debating that to this day.

KH – KH

Hey! I've had this idea in my head long before I ever started it, and I'm so glad that I finally did it! I really tried to make it a mix of sexy and funny, so please tell me if I pulled it off!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
